And The World Keeps Spinning Around
by BritNP
Summary: After Dave learns of Finn's death (and unfortunately misses the funeral), he decides to call Kurt in order to make sure he's okay. The conversation is not what he expects.


**A/N:** Obviously, the fic deals with a major character death. I apologize.

* * *

When Dave had first heard about Finn's passing, he couldn't believe that it was true. He knew from experience just how fragile but precious life was, and it seemed impossible to him that someone as young as Finn could be lost so tragically. Not that he was particularly close with the former quarterback, but still, when death gripped someone that you _knew_ and at such a young age, it gnawed at you until you felt empty. It reminded you that young people could and would die. He was reminded that you should hold those that you loved dear close - they might be gone tomorrow.

Dave debated calling Kurt. He was sure that Kurt had other people he'd rather talk about the whole affair with, but he still couldn't help but be concerned. He couldn't imagine what losing a sibling must feel like - and with the fuss that Kurt had made over Dave's near-death experience, he figured that Kurt must be an absolute mess. He hated to think of Kurt so devastated, but given the circumstances, he knew there was no way around it. He very much doubted that there was anything that he could do for Kurt, but he at least wanted to be sure that Kurt was being cared for.

When Kurt answered, he uttered a small, confused, "David?" and Dave could hear the strain in his voice. He could visualize the sadness in Kurt's eyes, and he wished like hell that he could see Kurt smile, so he would at least know that Kurt was okay.

"Kurt, hi..." Dave said, suddenly uncertain of himself.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, slowly, and Dave reminded himself that calling Kurt was not a normal thing. In fact, he hadn't really done it since... before. He hadn't really thought that through, honestly. Maybe he shouldn't have called. Maybe him calling only reminded Kurt of death, and he didn't want to make anything worse. But, shit, he was already on the phone, and it would be stupid to hang up now.

"I, um... I heard." Dave says quietly, unable to find the right words.

"Oh." Kurt breathes. He sounds like he's been socked in the stomach, which just makes Dave feel horrible. Stupid, stupid. Why did he think it was a good idea to call?

"I just... I mean, I'm sorry I couldn't go to the funeral. I really wanted to be there..." Dave answered, sort of rambling. He wasn't going to make excuses. He'd just leave it at that.

"It's okay. A lot of people couldn't make it." Kurt mumbled quietly. "It was really depressing anyway."

"I can't imagine," Dave said quietly, not really sure what else to say. Silence hung between them for a moment, and then they both began to speak at the same time.

"Well I-"

"I just wa-"

"Oh, sorry." Kurt apologized quickly. Dave only shook his head, forgetting that Kurt couldn't see him. Realization dawned on him, and he rolled his eyes at himself.

"My bad." Dave returned.

"What were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"No, you go ahead." Dave answered, still shaking his head.

"No, no, it's okay. Really. What were you going to say?" Kurt persisted, his voice almost concerned.

"I was just going to say that," Dave cleared his throat. "I, um... was wor- I... are you okay?" Dave frowned at his choice of words. Kurt just lost his brother. Of _course_ he wasn't okay. He was probably super far from okay.

Kurt let out a small laugh, but it sounded so far from happy, and then he was saying, "People keep asking me that."

"I'm sorry. I feel stupid for asking."

"It's okay." Kurt answered, and Dave could sense that he meant it.

"Still. I mean, I don't imagine you are, you know? So I don't know what I asked. I just... you know, I was... worried," Dave's mouth finally formed the word that had gotten lodged into his throat.

"Really?" Kurt asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah." Dave answered, feeling vulnerable.

"I... yes, it's difficult. He was my brother, after all. And... it's hard to talk to my closest friends about it - or even my dad or Carole because every time we get into the discussion, they begin to cry and it's... it's hard not to break down once someone else starts."

Dave really couldn't say that he had much experience in the area. He'd only ever lost two grandparents, and he hadn't gotten very teary eyed over the losses. Neither had his parents, if he thought about it. Still, it didn't mean that he couldn't try to at least comfort Kurt.

"So why not talk to someone about it who didn't really know him all that well?" Dave suggested with a shrug.

He waited as there was a pause on the other end of the line. The silence dragged on for what seemed like minutes, before Kurt simply said, "I know it's kind of presumptuous of me to ask, but would you mind being my ear for a bit?"

"Not at all." Dave answered, and he meant it. He was eager to do anything that might help Kurt, and if Kurt needed to use him as an ear, he didn't mind. Besides, it would allow him to listen to Kurt's voice for just a little longer, and that was always a positive.

So he listened to Kurt talk about Finn. He listened attentively for a solid hour and a half as Kurt talked about the things that he missed about Finn - even the stupid, silly things that didn't mean anything at the time. He described how he felt like Finn was a good soul who just tended to be a little misguided at times - "like you," Kurt had added. He listened as Kurt explained that he just didn't see how he could go on - how he was _still_ going on.

"Did you go to Sue's sister's funeral?" Kurt asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"No..." Dave answered, not sure what it had to do with anything.

"Well... at the funeral, she talked about her sister and how... how they almost seemed to be attached... like a tether to one another. And she said that she could feel nothing attached to the other end of that tether, you know? Like... I just feel so empty some days. I feel like a shell of myself. Like all I'm doing is going through the motions."

Dave felt deeply saddened as he heard Kurt dissolve into tears once again. All he really wanted to do was cover him with a blanket and feed him wine and chocolate and hold him tightly. He just wanted to take care of Kurt. No, he just really wanted to take away Kurt's pain. If he could do that, if he could just do that, he would do it in a heartbeat. He hated to see - or in this case, hear - Kurt suffering. He wished that he could find some way to do something that might cheer him up.

"I wish I could do something." Dave answered, his feeling of helplessness growing.

"You're listening," Kurt said quietly, sniffling into the phone. "That's a lot, you know."

"I'm always willing to listen, Kurt." Dave responded in earnest, his facial expressions mirroring his feelings. He would probably drop anything just to comfort Kurt - that much he knew. He'd given up ages ago on the thought that they could somehow be friends. Besides, Kurt was apparently engaged now, something he'd chosen not to bring up because it wasn't something he really wanted to discuss. All of that, he knew, was reason enough not to pursue Kurt. So this call and his offer for future listening sessions was not something simply to earn favor in the hopes that Kurt might choose him instead. He meant what he said. He sincerely wanted Kurt to be okay.

So when Kurt said, "David..." and drew out his name as though Dave was up to something, Dave quickly waved it away and said, "No. No funny business. I'm just trying to be a good friend, Kurt. You were a rock for me at rough times, and I want to be there for you."

The line was quiet for a moment, and then Dave heard a muffled, "Thank you." Dave assumed that Kurt was crying into something because his voice sounded tight, as though he were trying to keep it from cracking. Dave swallowed hard, nodding his head.

"You're welcome."

Kurt muttered and curse and then said more clearly, "David, you're an hour behind, right?"

"Mm, I believe so. Why?" Dave asked, eyebrow raised.

"I have to start getting ready for work, but I was wondering if you would mind if I called you after. I mean, it shouldn't be too late..."

"No, no. Of course not. Call me whenever, okay?" Dave repeated, surprised that Kurt was going to even call him at all.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, uncertain.

"I am." Dave said, nodding.

"I'll talk to you later, then."

"Alright, take it easy, Kurt."

"You, too, David. And... thank you."

"Not a problem."

After hanging up, Dave stared stupidly at his phone for several minutes. He hadn't expected it to go over so well. He hadn't expected that they might end up talking beyond this one call. He certainly hadn't expected to spend almost two hours on the phone with Kurt. He was shocked, of course, but he also couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement within. He couldn't recall an instance in which Kurt had talked to him for so long or for so freely, no matter how intimate their interactions had been in the past. Then again, their interactions were typically in person, and their body language expressed a great deal more than they could in words. They didn't quite have that to rely on when talking on the phone.

With a sigh, he set his phone down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He had no idea how he was going to be able to concentrate knowing that Kurt was going to be calling him later this evening. He reminded himself that it was very possible that Kurt could forget or that he might just decide not to call. Still, Dave couldn't expel _all_ of the excitement he felt. He decided that he was also going to figure out a way to make Kurt feel at least a little better. He wanted to make Kurt laugh or maybe just smile, if he could.

He'd do whatever he could to make Kurt okay.


End file.
